


30 Day OTP Writing Challenge!

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Victory
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Confessions, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feeding, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gay Robots, Holoforms (Transformers), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polyamory, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Stargazing, Tsunderes, accidental date, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Fics based off the prompts from a 30 Day OTP Writing Challenge I found on Tumblr!
Relationships: Blacker (Transformers)/Waver (Transformers), Blacker (Transformers)/Wing (Transformers), Blacker (Transformers)/Wingwaver (Transformers), Blacker/Waver, Blacker/Wing, Blacker/Wingwaver, Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Cygate, Drift | Deadlock & Ratchet, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Hellbat (Transformers)/Leozack (Transformers), Hellbat/Leozack, Star Saber (Transformers)/Greatshot (Transformers), Star Saber/Greatshot, Wing (Transformers)/Blacker (Transformers)/Waver (Transformers), Wing/Blacker/Waver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Nose Kiss: Blacker/Wingwaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wingwaver tries to summon the courage to thank Blacker for his hard work.

Wingwaver makes his way into the main surveillance room, where Blacker was going over reports from the other's travels around the Earth. He stops in front of the taller mech, who is sitting down at a desk, and stands there with his fists clenched as he silently gulps.

"Anything to report, kid?" Blacker asks the mech without looking up from his data pad.

Wingwaver pouted and crossed his arms, "I'm not a kid, I thought Star Saber told you not to call me that anymore? And no sir."

"Right, my bad," He gives a cocky smirk, but still doesn't look up, "Then is there something you need?"

"N-no!" Wingwaver's cheeks turn pink as he looks away from the Lieutenant Commander.

Blacker moves his optics up to look at the mech standing there, arms crossed and looking away from him with a quivering lip. Blacker raises a brow ridge, "Are you sure there isn't something you need?" he asks finally looking up fully at the mech.

Wingwaver looks down at his pedes, face softly glowing pink, "I… um," he kicks a pede forward.

"Well?"

Wingwaver gulps again and slams his servos down on the desk, leaning forward he places a quick kiss on the tip of Blacker's nose. He squeezes his optics shut and shouts, "THANK YOU FOR ALL THE HARD WORK YOU DO LIEUTENANT COMMANDER!" before running out the room.

Blacker sits there, mouth agape and blinking in confusion. He touches the tip of his nose with his index digit and smiles.

Meanwhile in the next room Wingwaver slides down the wall with his face in his servos, "I can't believe I actually went through with that." he says with a muffled groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather short but I intend to make tomorrows fic longer!


	2. Reunion Hug: Blacker/Wingwaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wingwaver gets captured by Hellbat, can he get out before it's too late?

It was just supposed to be a simple mission.

"Scout the nearby mountains. Some people have reported suspected Destron activity there."

The words of Star Saber's orders ringin inside of Wingwaver's processor as he frantically tries to wiggle out of the thick ropes that encase every inch of his body save for his helm. He couldn't even split in two like this. How could he have been so foolish to have let himself get captured by Hellbat of all people?

This wouldn't haven't happened if he hadn't ran off ahead of Blacker after he teasingly implied Wingwaver was still a bit of a rookie.

Blacker… right. Wingwaver doesn't even know if Blacker got captured too. And since Hellbat fritzed his comm-link he can't contact Blacker or the others.

Wingwaver frowns, optics dimming in sadness. He knows he shouldn't give up hope, surely the others are going to come looking for him after they can't contact him…

'But what if they don't make it in time?'

He squeezes his optics shut and forces himself to push that thought to the back of his mind. 

"Of course they'll make it!" He tells himself, but doubt still weighs heavy in his mind and spark.

He lets out a sigh, feeling guilt and shame, wishing he could split, or that he'd split earlier, that way Waver wouldn't have to suffer for Wing's pride.

He can feel Waver assure him that, no matter what, he doesn't blame him for the situation, and that as a combiner bot there's no one he'd rather be trapped with than Wing.

"Thanks buddy," he whispers as a faint smile passes his lips.

Just as he begins trying to wiggle free again he hears a heavy set of footsteps from outside. His spark pulses in anticipation of the bot getting closer. Is it Hellbat? Blacker? Star Saber? He hopes it's one of the last two.

Unfortunately he loses his hope when Hellbat enters the room.

He grits his dentae at the blue mech, "You won't get away this!"

Hellbat chuckles, komoribreast in servo, "Maybe not but I can at least eliminate you! Leader will be happy to have one less pest running around," he pauses for a moment, "Er... two pests? Eh, how does it work for you Multiforce bots anyway? Am I supposed to refer to you as one person or two?" He asks, scratching the top of his helm in confusion.

Wingwaver just scowls at him.

"Eh...whatever," he says pointing his gun standing over the red mech, "Either way, you for today!"

Wingwaver squeezes his optics tightly closed, lip quivering as he tries to ready himself to join the Allspark.

But instead of the sound of gunfire a different sound fills the room. One that gets Hellbat looking around in confusion.

"Is that...coming from the vents?" Hellbat looks up.

Just then a part of the roof collapses on him, causing him to drop his gun. It slides over towards Wingwaver and quickly maneuvers around to cut the ropes on the sharp sides of the gun. He manages to free himself just in time to see Blacker drop from the ceiling.

Hellbat, knowing he's outnumbered and outmatched, quickly grabs his gun and scurries away from the scene, cursing the Authors all the way out.

"Lieutenant Commander!" Wingwaver yells out picking himself off the ground and, without thinking, runs over to Blacker and tackles him in a hug, causing the bots to spin and Blacker to stumble backwards before regaining his balance.

"Whoa k- Lieutenant, what did you think I was going to abandon you?" Blacker says with a chuckle as he pats Wingwaver's helm.

Wingwaver quickly let's go and looks away, crossing his arms with a pout and slight blush dusting his cheeks, "O-of course not! I was just...um," he kicks a pede forward, still not making eye contact, "I just... didn't know if you, if _anyone _, was going to make it in time." He looks down rubbing his arm, "I almost got Waver killed."__

__Blacker gets a look of surprise, he never really considered how hard it must be to be combined almost all the time, the fact that these two bots come together to make one and yet still worry over each other is touching. He smiles at the mech before throwing an arm around Wingwaver's shoulder, which causes the bot to jump in surprise._ _

__"Come on, let's get back to the base. I doubt Hellbat will be back, I made sure he can't syphon any energy from it." Blacker says._ _

__Wingwaver looks up at him and nods with a smile._ _


	3. Spooning For Warmth: Leozack/Hellbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tundra is awfully cold. (Un)fortunately Leozack has someone that can keep him warm.

Leozack, perhaps, did not think this through. He knew setting up base in a tundra was risky, but with all the mining that went on in this area there was potential for an energy source.

If they can survive the cold that is.

He's too stubborn of course to just pull out of this mission, or perhaps too scared to. Either way he insists on staying and draining every last drop of energy from this frozen hell.

Tonight is the worst so far, there's a snowstorm outside and all the others besides Hellbat have gone out.

He's sure Drillhorn has dug a hole for the others to burrow down in and stay warm. He kinda wishes he went with them now.

He lays shivering on the makeshift bed, arms wrapped around himself as her runs his servos up and down them to try to warm himself up, his dentae chattering.

He starts to close his optics, thinking maybe if he could just get a little recharge he'd be alright. 

That's when he feels something press against the back of his body. He jumps a bit with a yelp.

"Oh, don't worry leader, it's just me!" Hellbat says in a cheerful tone throwing an arm around Leozack.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Leozack yells.

"It's cold leader! We're both going to freeze at this rate, especially if we fall asleep alone." He replies huddling closer with a cheerful going in his optics.

"Hmph!" Leozack pouts and turns around to face Hellbat, "I didn't give orders to-"

He's silenced when Hellbat slips a servo under his helm and pushes his leader's face to his chassis, causing him to instinctively ball his servo into a fist and rest it against the blue bot's chassis.

"See?" Hellbat says hooding his optics looking down at Leozack, his tone much more serious now, "That's better isn't it?"

Leozack pouts again and hides his face by burying it against the mech, taking in the heat coming of of his frame. His voice muffled against Hellbat, "Don't think this is going to become a regular thing," he says curling up to the bot, "This is just so we can stay warm!" He says looking up at Hellbat's face.

"Of course, leader," Hellbat replies, putting his servo on the top of Leozack's helm and wrapping his other arm around the teal bot, "Of course." 

Leozack's faceplate tints pink as he burys his face again. It's been a while since anyone has held him like this. A _long_ while. 

He's hesitant to fall asleep in the arms of Hellbat, but the warmth he gives off is so... comforting. Leozack soon finds his optics growing heavy, and despite the mixed feelings of laying here with Hellbat of all bots, he falls into slumber in the arms of the blue bot.


	4. Walking Hand in Hand- Cygate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus' peaceful walk is interrupted, he doesn't mind though.

Cyclonus made his way down the hallway, bots clearing the way when the intimidating Not-Decepticon would walk in their direction.

All but one anyway.

"Cyclonus!" A cheery voice called to him.

He looked up to see Tailgate running his way. The minibot jumped excitedly towards him when he stopped. Tailgate lept towards Cyclonus, the tall purple bot catching him and putting his servos on the minibot's back to keep him from falling over.

"Cyclonus, I've been looking for you!" Tailgate says looking up, with a cheerful look.

"Have you, little one?" 

"Yeah! I have so much to tell you about today!"

"Then you may walk with me." Cyclonus says as he begins walking along again, Tailgate following right behind him and talking with every vent of air.

"First I visited Brainstorm and Perceptor because I had a dream that made a cool invention that could make me super big, like Cybertron big! And I thought the drea-"

Cyclonus listens as Tailgate goes on about his dream and how disappointed he was to find it was only a dream. 

He stops walking for a moment when he feels something grab his servo. He looks down to see Tailgate's smaller servo gripping his as Tailgate is still walking along.

His servos soften on the smaller bot, babbling away, and he proceeds to walk along beside Tailgate, subtlety wrapping his clawed servo around the minibot's as they walk together.

"And then Ultra Magnus was like 'And if I catch you breaking anything I will have no choice but to to punish you' like he normally does and-"

Tailgate pauses as he looks up at the bot, "WHOA!"

Cyclonus gets a look of confusion as the minibot's sudden stop.

"Cyclonus, you were smiling! I haven't seen you do that yet!"

His look quickly turns to one of shock before he looks away towards the wall, "I-"

"It's nice to see you happy." Tailgate says before giving his hand a tug, " C'mon, we can still walk, I have more stuff about my day to tell you about!"

A light shade of pink dusts across the purple mech's face before he complies and begins walking along with Tailgate again.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, Magnus he-"

Cyclonus follows along, still listening to Tailgate, but with one sentence burning in his mind, "It's nice to see you happy!"


	5. Late Night Talk- Blacker/Wingwaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blacker and Wingwaver stay up late to watch the stars and talk, which delves into some hidden feelings.

Blacker and Wingwaver were once again called to mission together, one that wasn't too hard to handle. 

They had chased Jallguar and Drillhorn off from a power plant in Nevada but decided to stick around for a day or two to make sure they didn't come back.

That was Blacker's decision anyway, and while Wingwaver agreed, he also wanted to be away from the Lieutenant Commander. Not because of anything Blacker did. Or maybe it was because of him? 

Wingwaver has been so confused the past few months. He doesn't hate the Lieutenant Commander, he doesn't even dislike him, if anything he's started to like him too much. He's just been thinking about him a lot lately, in so many different ways, and he's tired. He's so tired of the feelings he knows he shouldn't have.

That's why when his spark sank when Blacker suggested they camp out at Massacre Rim. Not because of the name, as intimidating as it sounded, but because he had been studying Earth long enough to know that it was a pretty secluded area and he'd likely be all alone with the big red bot.

Night came as they headed towards the spot in. They would've been there sooner if they'd been in vehicle mode but Waver can't exactly traverse the land as a boat.

Once they get there Wingwaver is surprised to see an area already set up for them. It had three recharging slabs on the ground under a huge open tent.

"Did you come out here and set this up while I was away earlier Lieutenant Commander?"Wingwaver asked.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be less hassle than having to do it when we needed recharge," Blacker replied, "I also set up an extra slab just in case you and Waver sleep apart."

Wingwaver's optics shine with awe. The fact that Blacker took the time to think of them individually had his spark pulsing.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Commander."

Blacker just gives the bot a smile that sends his spark and mind racing.

They stay up for a while, watching the stars and talking about how beautiful Earth is, especially in the parts like this, where light doesn't pollute the night sky and animals roam freely without a care in the world.

"They're lucky to have such a beautiful planet with sights like these." Wingwaver says looking up at the sky, the stars of the milky way reflections shining brightly in his optics.

"Yeah. This planet has many wonders to it, that's why we need to protect it and it's people." Blacker replies, also looking towards the sky.

"Yeah."

"And to think this planet is Jan's original home, he's pretty lucky to come from such an amazing place."

"Definitely," Wingwaver smiles, "Oh! We should bring him here to see the milky way like this sometime!" He suggests.

"Yeah, I think he'd like that." Blacker smiles.

The two sit in silence for a moment, gazing at the night sky and adoring the stars before Blacker decides to break the silence again.

"Hey Wingwaver?"

This gets his immediate attention as Blacker has only ever called the bot by name once before, "Um, yeah?"

"I want to talk about how you've been acting." He looks over at the bot with a stern, serious look.

Wingwaver's spark nearly stops and he quickly looks away from the taller bot and towards the ground.

"Your feelings towards me are pretty obvious." Blacker states.

"What? What feelings?! I don't have feelings!" Wingwaver says hugging his knees to his chest, faceplate glowing a soft pink.

"You kissed me on the nose as a "thank you" not too long ago…"

'Oh scrap he remembers that.' Wingwaver thinks to himself as he desperately tries to hide his faceplate in his servos.

"And the way you hugged me when I rescued you from Hellbat..."

"That was a friendly hug for saving me, I was just scared!" says with a muffled yell.

"Wingwaver look at me."

All he gets in response is a muffled groan of embarrassment.

Blacker shuffles over towards the bot on his servos and knees before stopping right in front of the slightly smaller bot and removing Wingwaver's servos from his faceplate with his own, "Look."

Wingwaver's faceplate is bright pink now, his lips quivering and a scared look in his optics, almost as if he's going to cry.

Blacker says nothing, just looks at Wingwaver with a serious look which only makes him more anxious about the scolding he knows he's about to get.

He closes his optics tight and braces himself for scolding and rejection.

But it never comes.

Instead his optics fling open when he feels something press against his mouth to see Blacker's face close to his, optics closed and lips pressed firmly against his own.

Blacker pulls away, his servos still holding Wingwaver's, as Wingwaver's mouth hangs open and his optics wide open.

"L-Lieuten-" Wingwaver begins in a shaky breath but is cut off as Blacker pushes forward once again, kissing the bot passionately and moving a servo from Wingwaver's servo to his cheek.

Wingwaver's shock soon melts away and he presses into the kiss, optics closing and turning his servo upright to squeeze onto Blacker's.

Blacker finally pulls away again and smirks, "Probably not what you were expecting huh?"

"No..."

Blacker chuckles, "It's fine. I like you too."

Wingwaver's spark pulses wildly, "Is this- am I dreaming? Is this real right now?"

"It's real." Blacker assures.

Wingwaver's look of wonder turns to embarrassment as his faceplate starts tinting pink again. Blacker laughs and crawls over beside the bot, tossing an arm around him.

"How long have you known?" Wingwaver asks.

"Pretty much since you kissed me on the nose. Gotta say I'm impressed by the way, never would've guessed you'd make a move on someone." He teases.

Wingwaver just blushes more and looks at the ground, "Could we… could we stay up a little longer and talk?"

Blacker's optics soften as he looks at the bot, "Sure."

Wingwaver hesitantly leans his helm on Blacker's shoulder and Blacker moves his servo to brush along the mech's helm as they start another conversation about the wonders of Earth.


	6. Getting Caught While Making Out: Blacker/Wingwaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wingwaver and Blacker get into a passionate kissing session only for it to get interrupted.

Wingwaver's spark was racing. He wasn't sure at first why Blacker had called him into one of the back rooms, but now, sitting on top of a box with his back against the wall and Blacker's lips and glossa running along his neck cables, he's thankful that he answered the call.

Wingwaver's faceplate is flushed as Blacker slowly runs his servos along the bot's chassis and nibbles on his neck cables, feeling along the bot's chestplate to his legs as Wingwaver's vocalizer fizzles in and out.

He trails kisses all the way up to the smaller bot's jawline before firmly pressing his lips against Wingwaver's.

Wingwaver leans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Blacker's neck. Blacker's kisses are passionate and firm, he clearly has far more experience in this than Wingwaver does with his sloppy and unsure movements. Wingwaver can feel Blacker's lips twist to smirk against his before he pulls back slightly.

"You don't have a lot of experience with kissing huh?" Blacker teases.

Wingwaver's face burns a hot pink, "W-what? So?!" He pouts and folds his arms. 

Blacker laughs before pressing his forehead to the smaller mech's, "Guess I gotta teach you everything huh?" He says with a cocky smile.

Wingwaver pouts again, but it soon melts away as Blacker presses his lips to his once again. He wraps his arms around the taller bot again as Blacker tilts his helm, lips still pressed against his. Blacker quickly swipes his glossa against the other mech's lips and Wingwaver blushes, opening his mouth slightly to allow his glossa in.

Blacker sticks his glossa into the mech's mouth, running it along his dentae before pressing it against the other bot's glossa. Wingwaver flicks his glossa against Blacker's. He tries to fight for dominance, practically waging a glossa war within his own mouth as he flicks and wiggles it around Blacker's, but Blacker pins Wingwaver's down with his own, causing the bot to let out a small gasp.

The two are so caught up in the moment that they don't hear the door slide open, "Ok I'll get- Oh! Hello Lieutenant Commander." Laster's voice rings from behind them.

Wingwaver freezes as Blacker pulls back, a thin pink trail of energon breaks between them.

"Hey Laster, what do you need?" Blacker asks casually.

"Braver and I need a circuit board from this closet, it should be in the crate Wingwaver is on." Laster replies nonchalant.

"Alright," Blacker says, wrapping Wingwaver's arms around his neck and legs around his waist and lifting the bot off the box with ease.

Wingwaver's faceplate burns the brightest shade of pink yet as he hides it in Blacker's chestplate.

Laster walks in and opens the crate, rummages around for a moment, then pulls out a circuit board before placing the lit back on, "Alright, thank you Lieutenant Commander," he says and closes the door behind him.

Blacker sits Wingwaver back on the crate and the bot immediately throws his servos over his faceplate and groans in embarrassment.

Blacker chuckles at the other bots embarrassment before slowly removing his servos and leaning in close to his faceplate, "Now, where were we?" He says with a teasing grin before pressing his lips to the bot's again.


	7. Surprise(s)-Blacker/Wingwaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wingwaver gets a gift after a cancelled date.

Wingwaver had just come back from a mission in Hong Kong. He was excited to be back because he and Blacker had plans for once he returned. They had found one of those old drive-in theaters in the states that was still open and they were going to go see a remake of Frankenstein's Monster.

He makes his way to the central room, where he notices Holi and Jan playing a video game- er… "training simulation" and Laster and Braver working on some new technology. 

"Hey, has anyone seen Bla- um The Lieutenant Commander?" Wingwaver asks.

Laster looks up from the gadget he's working on, "He and The Supreme Commander went to India to investigate some suspicious activity around a thermal power plant." he says before going back to the task at hand.

"Oh," Wingwaver frowns and crosses his arms, he curses the Destrons in his mind for choosing to do something now. He knows it's important to protect this planet, he'd give his life to do so, but he's still disappointed.

"He should be back in a day or two." Holi pipes in and Wingwaver nods.

Jan looks over to Wingwaver, "Why do you need The Lieutenant Commander anyway?"

Wingwaver gets a look of surprise, then embarrassment, "Nothing, no reason!" he says waving his servos around, "I was just gonna report in was all!" he lies, trying to save face.

"Oh," Jan says, "Well what's there to report?"

"Nothing! Uhh everything in Hong Kong was all clear, it was just a malfunction in their system and not Destron activity thankfully. Everything is back up and running as normal."

"Oh that's good!" Holi says, then looks down at Jan, "We'll let The Supreme Commander know when he comms in later."

"Yeah!" Jan says, "And you can take a break now Wingwaver! You can join us if you'd like!" he smiles at the bot.

"No thanks, I think I'll take this time to recharge a bit until my next mission." Wingwaver replies and waves before leaving the room.

He heads back to his own room, still disappointed, and opens the door. He stops in the doorway when he sees a large box wrapped in sparkly gold paper with a blue ribbon tied around it on his berth. He walks over to it and picks it up. He notices a tag dangling off the ribbon.

He reads the tag, _'To: Wingwaver, From: Blacker. Sorry, gonna have to cancel our date, The Supreme Commander and I have to go to India. I promise I'll bring you back something from there, but for now have a little treat until I get back.'_

Wingwaver smiles and starts to undo the ribbon and carefully remove the paper from the box. He opens the box and a look of surprise crosses his face as he pulls out some carefully wrapped energon treats, and they're his favorite kind too!

He unwraps one and bites into it. It's probably the best treat he's ever tasted. He looks down and notices another note in the box, _'Bet you didn't know I could make these huh?'_

"He made these?!" Wingwaver exclaims with his mouth almost full, "I guess he really is full of surprises." he smiles and takes another bite.


	8. Can't Keep Hands Off Each Other (In Public)- Blacker/Wingwaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blacker's and Wingwaver's little date has a bit of PDA.

A few weeks had passed since Blacker and Wingwaver started seeing each other. They've managed to keep things pretty professional between them too, with the only other person in the base knowing of their romance being Laster only because of the minor slip up of not locking a door.

However today wasn't as professional, sure none of the others were around, but a bunch of humans could clearly see Blacker's arm around Wingwaver as the two walked down the beach shore. 

Wingwaver's cheeks tinted pink every time he'd overhear someone "aww" at the couple or say "Wait the robots are allowed to date? I didn't know that." in hushed whispers. Blacker didn't pay too much attention though, if people were gonna talk then they were gonna talk. Hell he didn't even care if the others at the base knew, but he knew Wingwaver was a bit self conscious of the attention it would bring so he kept things on the down low.

That's why he suggested this beach date, even if a bunch of humans could see them the rest of the team wouldn't so he could hold onto the smaller bot as much as he wanted.

They walked along the shore, Wingwaver occasionally bending down to pick up some cool seashells to take back to Jan and Holi or help a small stranded sea creature back into the water. They were mostly killing time because they had plans to watch the sunset on the docks later.

Wingwaver even split up for a bit so Waver could cruise around on the sea, Wing and Blacker watching him have fun as the two walked servo in servo since Wing was too short to throw an arm around.

The three of them made it to the docks in the late evening, Waver following along from the ocean as he let waves gently rock him. Blacker and Wing sat at the end of the docks, talking about past missions and what they'd like for the future as Blacker ran his servos along the smaller bot's back.

Wing kept a servo on Blacker's leg as he leaned into him and watched Waver having fun in the waves. The sun was setting and cast a beautiful yellow and orange glow across the water as the sky became a mix of pinks, blues, and purples. 

Blacker picked up Wing, setting the smaller mech in his lap, and wrapped an arm around his midsection before leaning back, much to Wing's surprise. The smaller bot just leans back too, rubbing Blacker's arm as he hummed. 

Waver sailed up to the two and transformed, pulling himself up on the dock to lean against Blacker as the bigger bot leaned up and wrapped his other arm around Waver's shoulder.

Wing and Waver both decided that they didn't care if some humans saw them like this now, because they both felt safe and happy in Blacker's arms.


	9. (Unnecessary) Spoiling-Blacker/Wingwaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wingwaver tries to spoil Blacker with some treats.

"This isn't necessary you know." Blacker says with a smile as he sits at the table.

"I know I know, but I wanna do this for you," Wingwaver responds, "You've done a lot for me and I wanna return the favor this time." He says stirring the energon mixture in a large bowl.

Blacker smiles at the smaller bot as he continues to add different flavors of energon into the goodie recipe Blacker gave him. He watches the mech stir like crazy then pour the mixture into a square pan. Wingwaver then puts the pan into a cybertronian oven.

"You know you do enough for me already." Blacker says.

"You do way more though, it's my turn to spoil you for once!" Wingwaver insists.

Blacker laughs and sits back, watching as the bot keeps a close optic on the treats in the oven, almost impatiently so.

Once the oven's timer goes off Blacker leans up, resting his chin against one servo, watching as Wingwaver takes the treats out and begins carefully cutting them into small squares. 

Wingwaver waits a moment for the treats to cool down and brings the pan to the table, sits it in the middle of the table, sits down on the opposite side of Blacker. He picks up a fork and gets one of the treats and puts it in front of Blacker's mouth.

Blacker gets a look of confusion before laughing, "Really now? I can use a fork on my own you know?" 

"I know," Wingwaver smiles, "But I wanna feed you." 

Blacker opens wide and wraps his mouth around the treat, pulling it off the fork and chewing it. He's surprised at how good it is, especially for Wingwaver's first time making them. 

"These are good! You did a good job."

"Thank you!" Wingwaver says putting another in front of him.

"Aren't you gonna have any?" Blacker asks before taking the treat.

"Nope, these are all for you!"

Blacker smirks, "You sure you don't wanna taste one?"

Wingwaver looks at him with confusion, then sees him pick one up and put it in his mouth before leaning over the table and kissing Wingwaver, biting the treat in half he pushes some into the smaller bot's mouth with his glossa. He pulls back to see Wingwaver's face flushed bright pink.

"Well," Blacker gives an innocent smile, "How is it?" his tone almost teasing.

"G-good!" Wingwaver squeaks out.

Blacker laughs and picks up a fork, putting a treat in front of Wingwaver, "I think it's better when we can spoil each other, don't you?"

Wingwaver gulps before nodding his helm and taking a bite of the treat. The two then take turns feeding each other the treats Wingwaver made, happily chatting between bites.


	10. Bear Hug-Leozack/Hellbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leozack is depressed after Deathcobra's demise and Hellbat tries to console him.

Leozack had been rather mopey the last few days. Getting his plans shot down or getting berated by Deathsaurus had put him in a rather bad mood.

Not to mention the fact that Deathcobra had been murdered. He and Deathcobra had been quite close. Closer than the others even realize. He hadn't been completely honest when describing their relationship to Deathsaurus, but to him Deathsaurus didn't really need to know of his and Deathcobra's past relationship, no one did.

His team noticed a change in him however, he seemed sadder after the fight with Star Saber. Hellbat, Guyhwak, and Drillhorn were the first ones who really picked up on this. Guyhawk and Hellbat were the only ones who came to the conclusion that they were lovers however.

Hellbat can't help but feel a tinge of guilt over killing Deathcobra now, he didn't mean to after all, he was simply trying to threaten and intimidate him into leaving. He won't come clean about the murder of course but he tries to think of ways to cheer up his leader so that he can gain his trust.

\--

"Oh leader!" Hellbat says in a cheery singsong voice.

"What do you want Hellbat? Can't you see I'm busy?!" Leozack snaps from the window seat he's leaned back against.

"You don't look busy." Hellbat tilts his helm.

"I'm trying to think of plans!" Leozack grits his dentae, "And keep my mind off of...things." he mumbled under his breath.

Hellbat picks up on that last part though, and his spark aches with guilt again. It's annoying! He hates it! Why does he feel so bad about this, he's never felt this bad about anything?! But standing there, looking at the sorrow in Leozack's optics, it's too much.

"Leader..." Hellbat starts as he climbs up to the spot Leozack's at.

"Wha-" Leozack is cut off by the other mech suddenly wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. Leozack's mouth hangs open and he blinks his optics in confusion for a moment before his frame begins to shake.

"It's alright leader...you can let it all out." Hellbat says in a calm and gentle tone as he lays a servo on the back of the other mech's helm.

He hears a slight whimper as Leozack sinks his face into Hellbat's shoulder and squeezes his optics shut.

"There there, it'll be alright." Hellbat pats the mech's back, "We'll get revenge on the Autobots for your lo- friend." He says holding the shaking mech close as he tries not to think of what the consequences of being found out would be.


	11. Fingers In The Other's Hair-Dratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human!Ratchet likes to play with Human!Drift's hair, even when he first wakes up.

Ratchet opens his eyes to the soft glow of sunlight barely peeking through the curtains. He grumbles to himself about needing to close those better, especially on days that Drift has convinced him to take some time off to rest.

Speaking of Drift, he gently and slowly turns to see his husband laying next to him fast asleep. Ratchet smiles at the man before scooting closer, doing so gently so he doesn't wake him up.

He watches his husband's chest rise and fall in a peaceful slumber and smiles again. He's not sure how he got so lucky to have Drift love him too, but he's damn glad that he does.

Ratchet slowly raises his callous hand and places it on the sleeping man's cheek, feeling the warmth radiating off the love of his life.

He begins running his fingers through the man's long white hair. He loves how soft Drift's hair always feels, especially against his own rough hands. He leans in and kisses Drift's forehead as he continues to play with his hair, wrapping around his fingers in soft curls before brushing through it with his hand.

Drift mumbles something then slowly opens his beautiful hazel eyes, a soft smile breaking across his face as he sees Ratchet laying beside him and playing with his hair.

"Good morning." Drift says in a soft, sleepy tone.

"Mornin'" Ratchet replies.

Drift leans forward and presses his nose to Ratchet's with a quick nuzzle before kissing him on the lips. It's something Drift often does before giving him a good morning kiss, Ratchet's found himself to really enjoy the small ritual, and often presses his forehead against Drift's after they kiss. It's just two of the little quirks of affection that the two share with each other that they've grown fond of.

Another, that Drift has come to love, is when Ratchet plays with his hair like this. He knows it calms the medic and he knows he'd never pull too hard unless Drift gave him permission to.

"Are we getting out of bed today Ratty?" Drift asks with a smile.

"Mmm, maybe in a few minutes." Ratchet says, still running his fingers through Drift's long locks.

Drift moves closer to Ratchet, laying his head and a hand on the man's chest as he continues to fiddle with his hair, "Alright, a few more minutes."


	12. Movie Night-Star Saber/Greatshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Saber invites Greatshot to movie night, Greatshot mistakes it for a date.

"Movie night?" Greatshot tilts his helm in confusion.

Star Saber smiles at the mech, "Yes, a movie night. It was Jan's and Holi's idea to start doing a movie night a few months ago and the other's loved it so it just stuck."

"And you're… asking me to join you?"

Star Saber nods, still smiling at Greatshot.

Greatshot turns away and thinks for a moment then looks back to the Supreme Commander, "Yes, I'll join you."

"It's a date then." Star Saber remarks before flying off back to the base before Greatshot can say anything else.

"A… date?" Greatshot says watching the bot flu away. The word finally processes through his mind and he gets a look of shock, "Am I going on a date with Star Saber?!" He shouts, putting his servos on the side of his helm.

He looks back to sky again. Maybe he heard him wrong? He's not completely opposed to the idea, Star Saber is a great and honorable mech after all. But still yet, they're both quiet busy and not exactly in an agreeable position to take on lovers. 

Perhaps he's overthinking… yeah that's probably it. Star Saber is quite a friendly mech so it's probably just a misunderstanding is all. Still, his spark pulsates at the thought of Star Saber having an interest in him.

\---

Once the movie night rolls around Greatshot is rather hesitant to join, not just because of Star Saber's words but because he's not used to this kind of thing. He doesn't mind getting to spend time with his friends but when he does so it's normally on a battlefield or making plans to stop Destron attacks. 

That's not to say he can't relax, it's just his version of relaxing usually involves being alone in a peaceful setting, not sitting between Star Saber and Holi while explosions go off on screen. 

Not that he's paying too much attention to the screen anyway, while the movie that Dashtacker picked out, titled "Mission Impossible" is rather entertaining, he's just more focused on the mech sitting beside him sipping on a k-juice box is all. Greatshot gives the bot a small smile before turning his attention back to the movie. 

After the movie is over everyone gets up to stretch and refill snack and get more juice boxes so they can be prepared for the next movie.

Greatshot only stretches and turns to Star Saber, whose attention is on the mech to his left, Laster, as they're chatting away. Star Saber can feel Greatshot's optics on him and turns around.

"Hm? Is something wrong Greatshot?" Star Saber asks.

Greatshot quickly looks away, "No, it's nothing."

Star Saber gets a look of confusion, "You're at least having a good time I hope."

Greatshot gives the bot a smile, "Yeah. I have never really gotten the chance to do this kind of thing before, having a movie night with friends I mean. It's… nice."

"You're more than welcome to join us again when you're on Earth." Star Saber grins.

"I would like that."

A moment of silence passes between them before Greatshot swallows his pride to ask Star Saber what he meant before, "When you said this was a date..." he trails off and the mech looks at him confused, "Did you mean between us?"

Star Saber's cheeks tint pink as expression of shock and worry crosses his face, "It's an expression!" he explains, "It's what people on Earth say when they make plans sometimes. I didn't mean to make things awkward, I'm terribly sorry."

Greatshot laughs, "It's alright Star Saber-sama, I still showed up didn't I?" He says with a smirk.

It takes Star Saber a moment to realize what he means, then his cheeks tint pink again.

"Ok next movie!" Holi shouts from behind, putting a reel in the projector, "The Supreme Commander picked this one out just for you Greatshot! He wanted to make sure you'd feel welcome with something you'd like!" He says playing the movie and running back to his seat.

The chatter of the bots calmed down as the movie began.

"You picked this out for me?" Greatshot whispers.

"Yes, it's called Seven Samurai, it's an old movie from the 1950s but it's very good and I thought it would suit you."

"Picking out a movie just for me? So this is a date after all?"

"No, no it wasn't inten-"

"I accept."

Star Saber blushes more as the bot places his servo on his own. He looks down at Greatshot's servo on top of his own and smiles as he looks back up to see Greatshot smiling at the screen.

Perhaps a little misunderstanding can be a good thing every once in a while.


	13. Hand Holding For Comfort- Blacker/Wingwaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wingwaver checks in on Blacker after he heard about Blacker getting his arm blown off in a Destron attack.

"Hey." Wingwaver says quietly as he shoves his head through the doorway, "I heard what happened," he walks into the medical bay and sits in the chair beside Blacker's bed, "Are you feeling better?" 

Blacker smiles at the bot, "Yeah, a lot better. My whole arm had to be replaced but Pīpo and Braver did a good job." He brings his arm up and waves it around, "See? Good as new." he grins.

"I'm sorry..." Wingwaver says in a whisper.

"Huh? Sorry about what?" Blacker tilts his helm.

"I… I should've been there fighting too… maybe this… maybe it wouldn't have happened." The bot says looking down at his own lap, servos balled into fists on his knees as his frame trembles, "I could've helped."

Blacker gets a look between confusion and surprise, "You're really gonna beat yourself up over me getting hurt?"

The mech doesn't respond nor does he look at Blacker.

"Hey come on now! I'm the one who got reckless this time! I put my team in danger, we're lucky I was the only one seriously hurt."

Wingwaver remains silent, frame visibly shaking.

"Besides, if you'd been there you could've gotten hurt just as bad as I did, maybe worse!"

Wingwaver looks up at Blacker, a melancholy look in his shining blue optics, "But I could've protected-"

"I don't doubt that." Blacker says cutting the smaller bot off, "I know you can hold your own, and that you could've helped protect me and the others, but it could've come at a greater price than just an arm." He says with a stern look, "I'm glad you weren't there, I could've lost you."

Wingwaver's lips quiver as he tries to steady himself and hold back an outburst of emotions.

"Hey," Blacker gives the mech a soft smile with hooded optics, "We're both ok, that's what matters." he gently places his servo on Wingwaver's fist, "Let's not dwell on this, ok?"

Wingwaver can feel the warmth of Blacker's servo and unclenches his fist, he turns his servo around to hold Blacker's, fingers interlocking as the bigger bot smiles at him, "Ok," he says softly as he idly rubs his thumb around the back of Blacker's servo, "Can I stay for a little while?"

"As long as The Supreme Commander doesn't need you then yeah." Blacker says scooting over and patting the medical bed.

Wingwaver crawls into the bed and lays with bad to the bed, Blacker's arm wrapped around him from under his neck, and he continues to hold onto Blacker's servo, this time with both of his, and rubs circles along the taller mech's servo as they sit in peaceful silence.


	14. Forehead Kiss: Blacker/Wingwaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blacker teases and embarrasses Wingwaver with a kiss.

"Hey Wingwaver."

Wingwaver looks up from his reports at Blacker leaning against the desk in front of him, "Oh, hi Lieutenant Commander," he greets, "Is there something you need?"

"Just checking in to see how everything is going." Blacker smiles.

"Good, I'm almost done with this report, I should have it ready for the Supreme Commander in about an hour."

"Does The Supreme Commander have you doing anything else to do after that?" Blacker gets a sly look and leans down towards the bot, "Or are you free to have a little fun." He smirks, keeping his voice low. 

Wingwaver looks around to see Machtackle and Dashtacker talking casually with each other and Holi and Jan playing video games and barely paying attention to anything around them, "I think I'm free after this," he whispers, "But is this _really_ the place and time to be asking?" he says with a stern, yet slightly worried, look.

Blacker gives a smile, "I don't know what you're talking about?" he says feigning innocence.

Wingwaver pouts and puffs his cheeks out, "Why do you always have to tease me like this?"

Blacker chuckles and leans forward, getting closer to his face "Because you're cute when you're embarrassed."

Wingwaver's face turns bright pink and the datapad pen he's holding snaps in half. The other bots and Jan hear the pen snap and look over to see Blacker leaning close to Wingwaver. Wingwaver's optics wander over to see all eyes on him, much to his dismay.

Blacker smirks at the smaller bot before backing off, "Well I'll leave you to your work then!" he says loud enough for the others to hear, "Let me know when you get that report finished." Blacker waves and starts to leave the room as Wingwaver starts trying to work again.

Machtackle and Dashtacker look at each other with confusion, and Holi and Jan share a look then shrug.

"Oh, before I forget!" Blacker says turning around and going back to Wingwaver's desk. He leans down and presses his lips on Wingwaver's forehead, making the smaller bot's face turn as red as his frame and the others gasp, "Don't overwork yourself." He says with an innocent smile before dashing out of the room.

Wingwaver doesn't move from his spot, he doesn't look around, he just sits there red faced hoping that he'll offline right then and there.

"YOU AND THE LIEUTENANT COMMANDER ARE TOGETHER?!" Machtackle shouts in shock, rushing over to the bot.

"Why didn't you tell us you managed to get with such an amazing mech?!" Dashtacker says following Machtackle.

"Yeah Wingwaver," Holi says as he and Jan also crowd around him, "You and The Lieutenant Commander? When did that happen?"

"You and Blacker make a good team," Jan says with a sure look, "I'm sure you two will make an even better couple." He says, trying to be supportive of his friend.

The four of them crowd around him, asking questions excitedly and shaking his arms for answers. Wingwaver doesn't answer, instead he falls over, face still burning bright with swirls in his optics.

"Oh?!" Holi exclaims examining the bot, "I think he passed out from the embarrassment..."


	15. Shared Looks From Across The Room-Blacker/Wingwaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wingwaver and Blacker wonder if the other is mad them for the forehead kissing incident.

Blacker kept glancing over to Wingwaver from across the room. The smaller bot didn't look at him once. Was he really that mad that he kissed him in front of the others? They were going to find out sooner or later anyway. Maybe he should make him some more treats as an apology? He did an internal shrug and went back to reading his datapad.

Wingwaver glanced up at the Lieutenant Commander now that he couldn't feel his optics on him, in hopes that he'd actually looked away. He's relieved to see Blacker paying attention to the datapad instead of him. He worries that Blacker is annoyed with him for making such a big deal out of revealing their relationship. He knows Blacker isn't one to hide things unless he thinks it could cause trouble, and everyone in the base is of course supportive of the two, so should he apologize for making a big fuss out of it? He gets a sad look then goes back to checking his own datapad.

Blacker looks back up, noticing Wingwaver deep in his work. Maybe he should make those treats… and maybe plan a nice date to make it up to him. He looks back to his work.

Wingwaver glaces over again, wondering if he should make some grand gesture with his apology. He pouts and goes back to his datapad.

"Oh my God you two just talk already!" Laster shouts from the middle of the room where he and Braver are working on a computer, getting the attention of both mech's, "You two have been glancing at each other and making faces all morning since you've got here!"

Wingwaver's cheeks flush pink and Blacker gets a surprised look. They look over to each other and meet optics. Blacker winks and smiles at Wingwaver, causing him to blush more.

"Can't keep your optics off me huh?" Blacker smirks.

"You keep looking over here too!" Wingwaver responds with a pout.

Blacker smiles again, puts his datapad down, and walks over to the smaller bot, leaning down to him, "Sorry."

Wingwaver gets a look of shock, "What? Why are you apologizing?"

Blacker tilts his helm, "I kissed you in front of the others, I know it embarrassed you and you weren't ready to reveal… well… us."

"No no I'm the one who should be sorry! I made such a fuss over it even though it was fine!" He says waving his servos. 

Blacker chuckles, "Guess we both messed up a bit."

Wingwaver smiles, "Yeah."

"How about a movie tonight? We can make it up over some treats and a film."

Wingwaver nods and smiles, "Sure."

"See? Was that so hard?" Laster interjects.

Blacker laughs as Wingwaver's cheeks tints pink again.

"It's a date then." Blacker says with a wink.


End file.
